In His Image
by caesara
Summary: Bella watches a movie with Carlisle! some father/daughter fluff!


**I don't own Twilight or Transformers…very sadly, I might add.**

**Tranformers 2 spoilers! You have been warned! **

"Bella, do you need help?" Carlisle asked. He found her standing on her tip toes on a brown, oak chair with a glass plate in her hand, clutching the cabinet for support. Even with the chair she was stretching and barely making the top of the stack of plates just like the one she held.

Bella's eyes widened and she jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice, the plate slipping from her hand while she herself began falling off of the chair.

She found herself in Carlisle's cold embrace and blushed furiously.

"Sorry," She mumbled as he stood her up, still holding her waist for support.

Bella saw that he had the plate in his other hand as he grinned devilishly.

"I suppose that's a yes." Carlisle asked, eyebrows raised.

Her cheeks reddened and she hid her face from him by burying it in his chest. She could feel his cold skin through the thinly stripped button up shirt. He had just come in from work, apparently.

Bella sighed.

"Maybe I should just get paper plates for your house." She said smiling.

He chuckled. They broke apart at the same time.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me, Bella?" Carlisle asked her, since the rest of the family was out hunting. They had the whole night to themselves and had gotten in the routine of settling down for a movie on nights such as those.

She nodded happily. "Yes!" Came her eager reply.

"Good!" He said and flashed his famous smile that sent his nurses and patients swooning. "I just got this." He was gone and back before she had time to realize it.

Transformers 2.

"Transformers 2?" She squealed.

"Transformers 2." He said, a glint in his eye.

"This just came out in _theatres yesterday_, Carlisle! How did you _get_ it?!"

He chuckled. "I have my ways."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "You sound like Emmett right now."

He chuckled again.

"I'll get changed. You can make some popcorn if you'd like."

She nodded, still baffled.

As he walked -at a human pace-he thought about Bella.

Bella was like a daughter to him- a precious, human (for now) daughter that had move through the family like wildfire, changing everyone for the better. She was just so amazing. Her clumsiness and blushing were always welcome as were her hugs and injuries, as they all came often and made Bella who she was.

He smiled when he heard her run, and stumble a bit to get her pj's on. He had no doubt that it would be something that Alice had picked out for her.

He came back downstairs in a pair of flannel pants (that Bella had bought him and insisted he wear on movie nights so that she wouldn't so feel inferior) and a plain white v-neck cotton shirt, and then popped the DVD in. He hadn't seen it yet and had quite enjoyed the first one.

Bella came down the stairs slower this time and smiled when she saw his clothes.

"I like those on you Carlisle! What person with such great taste bought them for you?" She smiled and then frowned and sniffed the air.

Stupid burnt popcorn.

She glared at him. "Couldn't you have stopped it? I thought vampires where supposed to have some sort of superhuman smell!"

He smiled. "But Bella, the last time I tried to help you make popcorn you insisted that I not because I was a vampire and don't even eat human food. You also said that the day you couldn't make popcorn there must be something wrong with you because you've been cooking since you were five, compliments of Renee."

She scowled muttering something along the lines of "Stupid vampires and their perfect memory."

She put another bag in and sat on the counter while she waited.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking," Carlisle began, "Isn't five a bit too early to start cooking? What was that like?"

She sighed and chewed her lip absently in thought, and then shrugged.

"Well, I didn't really know that no other five-year-olds were cooking. Ever since I remember I had to look out for Renee. We were always more like best friends than mother and daughter." She smiled in thought of her mother. Anyone could see how much she loved her. "Sometimes I even had to remind her to take her medicine, as bad as that sounds. She wasn't neglectful or anything…just, well Renee-ish."

He chuckled. "Renee-ish?"

She nodded. "She is very Renee-ish."

The popcorn was done and she grabbed the bag, burning herself slightly. Then she traded hands and brought her finger to her mouth.

"Let me do the honors." Carlisle suggested and put her finger to his arm.

She smiled warmly. "Why, thank you Carlisle!"

They made their way to the couch.

~20 minutes later~

"Oh my God! They killed Optimus! Nooooo!" She cried.

She banged her fist against the couch while Carlisle paused the movie and looked with disdain at the two packages of sour patch kids and gummy worms that now lay empty on the floor.

"Bella, why don't we watch the movie?" He offered. "You never know what will happen." He didn't want to take away the bag of skittles in her hand, but it worse came to worse…

"I can't watch anymore! Poor Optimus Prime! He was the best ever! How could they?!"

Skittles went everywhere.

"I'm sure everything will turn out good in the end. We should watch and see." The rainbow colored candies littered the floor. He would have picked them up, but Bella was suddenly lying on his lap and staring at the screen as if the still picture of Shia LeBeouf running would somehow start under her intent gaze.

She looked surprised when he started running again.

_Please, don't let her think she did that by staring at it._ Carlisle thought and laid the remote down back on the nearby table with more noise than necessary, praying that it vanquished any of her ideas about a newfound 'power'.

Bella had no other outbursts the rest of the movie, which Carlisle was grateful for because he was a bit frightened. She came close when one of the twin robots was eaten, but he was revived sooner than Optimus, so she didn't have time to crack.

At the end when everyone was being reunited, after Sam had been revived and the good side won, and it there was a lot of happy hugging and reuniting going on, Carlisle heard Bella's breath start to even out. By the time Optimus sent out his great message at the end she was asleep completely.

He thought about carrying her to her room, but was content when he was with his daughter on his lap. He could understand why Edward liked watching her sleep. She was never still, that's for sure and she was already mumbling, but it was the essence of life that came with sleeping that made him content to just sit and experience.

One quote played over in his head.

_If God created us in His image, who made them?_

**Fin**

**A/N so yeah I'm not sure if that's the exact quote by Tyrese, but I tried to google it and couldn't fine it, so…if you do know it please tell me so I can change it!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
